youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BigJigglyPanda
Anthony Brown (born ), better known online as BigJigglyPanda is an American gaming YouTuber closely associated with the "Vanoss Crew". He is best known for his high-pitched, wheezing laugh, his exploding rage as well as his weird and twisted sense of humor, often coming out of nowhere. He is considered the underdog of the crew as he often ranked bottom on the scoreboard in most games, with the exception of Skribbl.io where he tends to get the answers straightway, much to the bewilderment of his friends. His Garry's Mod character is a man wearing nothing but a pair of sandals, underpants and a panda hat, referred to as the "Homeless Man". He would occasionally add some attires such as wristbands on the character. YouTube Career Panda created his channel in November 2010, originally going by the name I ARE PANDA, but it wasn't until a year later where he would start uploading videos. His early videos mainly consisted of Call of Duty and Happy Wheels. He would collaborate with other YouTubers, including GassyMexican and Rowtendo. Around this point, he later changed his channel name to BigJigglyPanda. Panda, along with I AM WILDCAT (whom Panda once played with for a MW3 video) and Moo Snuckel, received a message from VanossGaming to collaborate and make videos together and form a "crew". Since then, he commonly appears in Vanoss' videos, along with others. On April 6, 2018, while at PAX East, Panda surpassed the one million subscribers milestone. In fall 2018 he launched a new logo and new merchandise shop. Collaborations *Mini Ladd *I AM WILDCAT *Daithi De Nogla *SMii7Y *Terroriser *BasicallyIDoWrk *VanossGaming *H2ODelirious *Moo *Ohmwrecker *GassyMexican *Chilled Chaos *ZeRoyalViking *GaLm Trivia * He was born with flat feet, but had surgery to fix it to create arches on both feet. * Panda used to be a smoker and is either currently quitting by using an e-cig, or has quitted completely. * He is currently dating a girl named Melina Perez, who has appeared in some of his social media posts. He used to use her account to play Mario Kart until eventually getting his own account. * He has 5 tattoos on his left arm. * At one point, he is thought to be H20 Delirious' next door neighbor. Although this isn't confirmed, it is most unlikely to be true, because if he were Delirious' neighbor, he would most likely have seen his face, which he said he hasn't. * During the recording of Super Bomberman for the Switch with Wildcat, Nogla, and Moo, he smashed the screen of a nearby TV in his room in rage. He later shows the damaged TV at the end of the video (plus a tweet). * In a Golf It video, Anthony had jokingly stated that he is circumcised. * In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Video Anthony jokingly stated about calling the number 1-800-273-8255 (which is the title of a song by Logic as well as the National Suicide Prevention Hotline) after losing a race. This was then followed from a comment by Terroriser, in which he told his viewers (who were watching his stream at that time) to donate towards his charity campaign for suicide prevention. After this, Moo Snuckle jokingly asks, "There's a charity for people who suck at Mario Kart?" to which Anthony replied, "It's called GameStop, it's where you trade in your consoles and games," much to everyone's amusement. This page was created on November 23, 2018 by KennyOmega123. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers